Changes
by doctorwhofreak4890
Summary: My name is Grace Elizabeth Maria Tyler. I am 21 years old and this is the story of my life.
1. Beginnings

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

For the first 6 days of my life it was brilliant because I didn't remember anything. See the thing was my parents left my on my own on the steps to Hartlepool Street orphanage. They didn't want me. Apparently they where going travelling and it would have been too dangerous for me to go with them. Still is apparently. For the next 15 years, 364 days, 6 hours and 2 minutes, I was brought up as a sweet innocent girl, who always did well in her exams and was never in trouble. Not always popular, bit a geek actually. Seemed to have a knack for science, must have inherited it from somewhere. But in the big wide world, I was an insignificant being. Just a normal girl, trying to get on with her life.

At the orphanage I was the eldest and therefore the responsible one, the one the other kids looked up to and for 15 years of my life I was that person. Everything changed when I was 16.

June 1st 2006. My 16th birthday. That's the day that everything changed.

I was at the care home, they stopped calling them orphanages due to some rights movement which meant that we weren't orphans but classed as kids in care, and there was a knock at the door. At first I thought it would be some door to door sales person trying to sell us some vacuum cleaner that would do all the work for you, but it wasn't, it was the postman. You might not think that this is unusual but it was as kids in care hardly get any post. So I opened the door and took the mail of him. He was a nice chap, 'bout 6 foot tall, skinny and quite handsome actually. I'll never forget him because he was the only one who said happy birthday to me and truly meant it. I mean the kids and the staff at the home where nice and wished me happy birthday but it was like it had been rehearsed a thousand times already. Anyway the postman handed me just one letter. A bright white envelope, with Miss G Tyler and the address of the home written in elegant slanted writing on the front of it. I hadn't got a clue who it was off, after all my parents had left me and I had no other relatives. Or so I thought.

I opened the envelope to find a newspaper article. It was old because the colour wasn't black and white it was more brown, you know, like an old treasure map. I opened it up and recognised the picture straight away it was that of an old war poster. You know the one with the solider pointing out towards you and saying Britain needs you. Except this said Torchwood needs you. Then written underneath in the same elegant handwriting that was on the envelope was a message. It read:

Miss Tyler, please meet me at the Millennium Centre on the Roahl Dahl Plass, Cardiff, June 1st 2006. I'll be wearing a suit.

I'll be waiting

I quickly turned it over to see if there was a name, but there was nothing. I turned to Maria, one of the care workers, thinking it was some joke. After all I was leaving the day after to go to the halfway house. Ready to try and start my life. But no, no joke nobody knew about it. The staff even asked the kids if someone was messing around, but no one owned up. What was I meant to do? Go to Cardiff and meet this mystery person or stay at the care home with set routines and birthday cake?

I decided against it, I mean, 1. I didn't know who was this person was. They could be some psychopath wanting to kill me for all I know, 2. I couldn't anyway, my parents left me no money and I'd spent all my money on my lunch at school before I left and 3. The care home would never let me go anyway. So that was that. I stayed at the care home with the set routines and ate the birthday cake. Or did I?

I figured it out. It would take me 2 hours to get to Cardiff train station and another half hour to find this mystery person. The only thing I needed was the train fare. I was glad it was my birthday! Birthday money would sort out the fare. Sorted! Normally I would have told someone where I was going; normally I wouldn't even do this sort of thing. Normally went out of the window when I chucked my bag out. I sneaked past the kitchen window and out of the front gate. Cardiff here I come.

I reached the train station bought my ticket and waited for the train, with all these thoughts running through my head. It looked like I was running away. Technically I did plan to go back to the care home once I'd finished meeting this mystery person, but just like the old me that went out of the window to. So sat on the train on my way to Cardiff. Just as I predicted, 2 hours later I was in Cardiff station asking a local police officer where Roahl Dahl Plass was. I was determined to find out who this Torchwood was and who this mysterious stranger was.

After directions from the local police officer, I found the Plass fairly easily. I thought back to Maria and the kids at the care home, probably not even noticed I'd gone, I hoped anyway. But there stood on the pavement, arms by his side, watching the world pass by was what I thought to be my stranger and boy was I right. Thing was where he was stood the rest of the world couldn't see him. It was just me and only me. Whether it was because I was desperately looking for him or whether it was a coincidence, I'll never know. But there he was my stranger. Demanding to meet me on my 16th birthday.

I walked over to him. He looked at me and smiled. This must be him then, I thought.

"Miss Tyler, I presume?" he said in a thick welsh accent. Definitely from around here then. "I'm Ianto, Ianto Jones. I've been expecting you"

_AN: okay so this is my first ever doctor who story. Please be lovely people and review it so I know where the good stuff is!_


	2. Torchwood

Chapter 2 - Torchwood

"You've been expecting me?" I said kinda of hopeful that he'd give me a reason why. He seemed an ok guy, although I couldn't rule out the possibility that he could still be a psychopath.

"I've got someone who wants to meet you" Ianto said. Ok not the answer I was looking for but it would do.

"Why am I the only person who can see you?" I was curious, plus the sense that this person could be my possible murderer kinda added to the curiosity. I saw it on a film once, keep the murderer talking so he forgets that he is actually gonna kill you. That's if the man called Ianto was going to kill me.

"I'll let him explain, it can get quite confusing. Now step on here with me and I'll take you to meet this guy."

I looked at him with utter confusion, how was a pavement slab going to take me to meet someone? I mean its set hard and doesn't move!

Once again curiosity had taken over and I stood with welsh Ianto, wondering how on earth I was going to meet this mysterious person whilst stood on a paving slab.

"Now I know this may seem weird, but try and keep calm, Myfammwy doesn't like it" Ianto whispered in my ear as I stood up on the pavement

"Who's myfamwy?" I asked.

"The pet" he replied.

All of a sudden the pavement slab started to descend into the ground. I looked around and no one seemed to notice. Another question I'd ask when I got my chance. Once underneath the pavement, a huge underground place appeared, it was huge, I mean huge. I looked around and saw computers and wires all over, a staff area with a couch and over the top of it that one word. The one word that brought me here. Torchwood.

The pavement slab hit the ground and Ianto jumped off, offering his hand to help me. I was in awe. The shear size of this place was huge. An Asian girl was sat at a desk full of papers and computer screens, busy working away. Another woman at another desk, looking through some old papers with Torchwood headers at the top of them. I followed Ianto, some place to die I thought. Up the stairs past the two woman and a small white area in which a quite handsome man was looking over a body. A body that I could never grasp the concept of.

"You've met my friend then" an American accent said. I looked round to see a man, tall, nice smile and dressed up in a World War 2 trench coat, shirt, braces, the works.

"Who are you?" I asked anxiously. I mean meeting one stranger was enough for one day, only to be brought into some bazaar place, I can only describe as a place, and meeting more strangers.

"Captain Jack Harkness, better known to you as Uncle Jack." He replied.

_AN: just a short chapter this one but you know what to do lovely people._


	3. Questions Answered

Chapter 3 – Questions Answered 

"Welcome to Torchwood." He beamed a smile at me.

Ok I thought now's my chance.

"Right before you kill me I wanna ask a few questions?" I blurted out.

"Course you do? Although who says we're gonna kill you?" Jack said casually.

I took a depth breath and let rip

1."What the hell is Torchwood?

2. What do you want with me?

3. Who are you?

4. How do you know me?

5. Did you say that you weren't going to kill me?"

There I'd said it. Questions done and out of the way. Now time for some answers.

"Do you want me to answer them in that order?" the American replied.

"Yes"

"Okay then. Question 1. This is Torchwood, where not part of the government where separate from it. We fight aliens and save the world. Question 2. I have information about your parents, that's why I need you. I made them a promise a very long time ago. Question 3. I'm Captain Jack Harkness. Your godfather. Hence why you can call me Uncle Jack. I'm a friend of the family. So that answers question 4 and yes I did say I wasn't going to kill you. Any more questions?" Jack smiled again and then laughed at my expression. It was like he'd rehearsed the answers and was expecting it to happen.

I looked at him again. He said he knew my parents. No one had mentioned them. Not even the care workers at the home. They knew nothing about them apart from that one day they would be back for me. That was it. Although they never came. Social services where told that they were dead.

"You said you knew my parents? How?" I needed answers and desperately.

Jack looked over the hub and shouted, "Ianto, it's gonna be a long night, do you think you could make us some coffee, order in some pizzas and send the others home. I'll make it up to you. I promise." He gave him a puppy eyed look.

Ianto gave in and told Jack, "I know you will. Grace, you do like coffee don't you?" turning to me. To be honest I couldn't stand the stuff but I didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Yeah sure." I replied. Ianto went over to Jack and kissed him then walked out of the room and smiled at me as he left. I looked back at 'uncle' Jack.

Jack sat down behind a desk and propped his feet up.

"It's a long story. Why don't you tell me what you know of your parents and I'll fill you in on the rest."

"My parents left on the steps of Hartlepool orphanage when I was 6 days old. When I was 3 they died, my mum was called Rose Tyler and I never knew my dad's name. That's it that's all I or social services know." I looked at Jack hoping he could give me the answers I so desperately needed.

Jack removed his feet from the desk and leant forward taking my hand in his. He looked me straight in the eyes and told me my parents weren't dead, at least my dad wasn't. With my mum it was complicated. Then I found out why I wasn't like anyone else.

"Okay then. You not like everyone else Grace. You're a time lord and before you ask, yes it's an alien. A time lord means that you can regenerate, change your appearance to cheat death. Although I'd have to do tests to make sure"

I looked at Jack; he had that glint in his eye. The one where you know something bad is going to happen. This is where he kills me, I thought. I knew he was a murderer! Unlike welsh Ianto.

"I mean blood tests and scans that kinda thing. Don't worry I'm not going to make you die. I saw you dad nearly regenerate, not a nice process."

I took a sigh of relief and Jack laughed. Jack knew my dad, perhaps I could meet him?

"Can I see my dad? What's his name? What's he like? Do you know why he left me?"

Jack looked at me seriously. I knew that something meaningful was going to be said, I could tell with most adults. Jack was a very easy person to read.

"Grace, your dad is one amazing, very special man. His name is the doctor. Just the doctor and only the doctor. I've tried to contact him but I need you to know that I promised your parents the day after they left you, that when you were old enough I would look after you here at Torchwood. I swore on my life that I would do so. They felt guilty enough in leaving you but it had to be done. That's all I know, you need to ask him why he left you when you see him. Although that may not be for a while. I know that if there was any reason why your dad couldn't come and get you he would wait till your 18th birthday. He didn't want to skip forwards in time. "

I looked at Jack confused, just as Ianto walked in carrying two cups of coffee and a pepperoni pizza. How could I guarantee that he was coming on my 18th? I mean there's been 16 birthdays already where he could have come and got me. 13 years where he could have told social services he was actually alive. I asked Jack.

"Why does he have to wait till I'm 18?" I asked.

"Blimey is that the time? It's been a long day, you should rest. Down the hatch there a bed, sleep for as long as you need. Tomorrow I'll introduce you to everyone and you can start work." Jack said over exaggerating the fact that the big hand had gone past 12.

I looked at Jack, best not to argue with him at the moment. Although I could tell he knew the answer to my question. A huge yawn made me realise just how tired I was. I thought of Maria back at the care home. Bugger. They'd probably be sending out a search party by now. Police and everything.

"Jack, you don't think you could tell the care home I'm with you. I mean I kinda left without telling them. Thing is-"

"Curiosity took over? You are so like your dad. I'll ring first thing. Now go to bed. I'll be up here if you need anything."

I cautiously looked at the hatch. There was a bed down there? I wasn't one for arguing, I just did as Jack said. I went down the ladder and within 5 minutes, I was fast asleep.

_AN: it doesn't finish there. you know what to do you lovely people _


	4. Birthday Dreams and Wishes

Chapter 4 – Birthday Dreams and Wishes

I awoke the next day after 12 hours sleep, to find the hub empty. I walked up the ladder and went to open the hatch, finding an envelope and that same elegant slanted writing that came on my first letter. Ianto, I thought. I opened the hatch and sat on the edge and opened the letter. It read:

Grace,

Seeing as you didn't get much of a birthday yesterday, you'll be having a party today. So as you'll see the hub is empty. Jack's sent Gwen and Tosh on a mission to find you some clothes, seeing as your bag was half empty. We'll be back at 12. Don't touch anything and we'll see you soon.

Ianto

I was presuming Gwen and Tosh where the two woman I saw yesterday. Then there was the guy looking over the body, before I met Jack. The sound of the door opening snapped me out of my daydream. What time was it? 11:55. Great 5 minutes to get myself sorted. Washed, teeth done and bugger-

"Grace? Come on sleepyhead wake up! I've got presents" Jack's American accent rolled out over the silence of the hub. I certainly didn't want the rest of the Torchwood team's first meeting with me, to be me in my pjs.

"I'll be up in a minute." I wasn't telling Jack that I'd only woken up 5 minutes ago. Did he mention presents?

I got dressed quickly and rushed out into the main part of the hub. There stood right in the middle was Jack, party hat on his head and balloons in his hand. He looked such an idiot, but it was the thought that count. Jack smiled as I walked over to him and grabbed him into a hug. I'd only met this man yesterday and yet it was like I'd know him for years. Yeah there were still questions to be answered but all in good time I thought to myself. From the reaction I got of Jack the other night it seemed that he liked to bottle up a lot of stuff.

Jack gave me the balloons and the hat, then told me to close my eyes whilst the rest of my surprise was brought in. I was tempted to peek but Jack made sure of that. After the count of three, I opened my eyes to see, Ianto, the Asian and the other woman from yesterday and the young man who was looking at the body, all stood around a cake with 16 on it. Behind them on the table, was a huge pile of presents. I'd never had a pile that big. At the care home, you just got one or two of the care workers, a few cards of the kids which had usually been made at school. It was sweet, but it was almost regimental. It was the same thing every year, same decorations, same cake. It felt nice to be spoilt for once.

"Thank you, but I don't deserve half of this."

The woman who was looking at the papers spoke first.

"Grace, you came to us with nothing. You deserve it. I'm Gwen by the way." Another welsh accent great! You could tell that Jack recruited from good old Wales!

The other woman spoke up.

"We picked out a few things but if you don't like them we can always take them back" She looked really nervous. She must not have a lot of younger relatives. Then the man who was studying the body came forward.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Tosh, now then introductions. Dr Owen Harper. Second in command. The medical brains behind Torchwood." He gave me a cheeky smile and I couldn't help smiling back. A bit of a ladies man I guessed, better watch out.

I smiled back at all of them. They'd gone to all this trouble just for me.

I walked over to Jack and grabbed him into a hug. Even though I'd known this person for a day, it was like I'd known him all my life.

"Thank you! For everything! I feel like a princess!"

Jack beamed a smile at me "And a princess you shall be!" he laughed.

In all my life I had never felt as loved by anyone. At the care home, you just got used to the same procedures, year in year out. Christmas tree up by the 11th of December presents under it for Christmas Eve. Birthdays where the same, same cake, same decorations, same CD full of birthday party songs. It was so boring! But then there were the guys at Torchwood. They had gone to all this trouble just so that I could have a birthday that was different. They'd done all this for me even though they'd only known me for 1 day and that made me feel so special.

All of a sudden a claxon sounded and the hub burst into life, Jack, Gwen, Owen and Tosh ran to their work stations and Ianto smiled at me. "You're going to have to get used to this." And he ran off after Jack.

I followed Ianto and stopped at Tosh's work station, there were numbers flying across the screen at a thousand a minute, so fast I was surprised that I could read them. I point out that a sin should be a cos in an equation on the screen closest to me. Tosh looks at me as though I'd just poisoned her, then she went and double checked her equation and I was right. I was as stunned as she was. I knew I was good at science but since when was I good at maths?

I overhear Jack and Owen arguing in Jack's office. I zone out of the conversation Tosh was having with me and listen in to their argument.

"She should come with us! She's old enough and needs to see what she's working with."

I would be working for Torchwood?

"Not until she fully trained. She doesn't know how to handle a gun yet. It's too dangerous."

"Everything dangerous Jack, there's always some complication that would cause some form of injury, why do you think Torchwood has to fork out life insurance?"

So Jack wants me to work for Torchwood, although I could die at any minute. I was right about him being a murderer, although he does it slowly and painfully whilst on the job?

"You know why Grace is here. I promised him Owen and I'm one man who doesn't go down on a promise, especially him!"

"Fine!" and with that Owen stormed out of Jack's office. I watched him pass me and my eyes followed him. I looked back at Jack and he knows I heard every word although he doesn't let on. I zone back into Tosh's conversation.

"I'll be right back" I tell her. Then walk into the autopsy room to see Owen.

The room was white and the body that was on the table yesterday had gone. Owen was gathering up items into a bag.

"What you doing?" I ask casually. Owen must only be young, 20, 21 ish I thought to myself, I wonder if he's my type. WHAT? Did I like Owen?

"Grace!" I snap back into reality. "You ok? You zoned out on me." Owen was now stood in front of me.

"Yeah" I manage to croak "sorry."

Those eyes are gorgeous I thought. Snap out of it Grace!

Owen brushes past me sending sensations all the way up my left arm. I turn to face him. "Where are you going?"

"Weevil's on the loose, in the city centre, and needs catching, I would have invited you but Jack said no, sorry."

"Its okay, Tosh had asked me to look at some of her calculations anyway. See if I can make them work." I reply.

He disappears around a corner to collect something, then reappears just as I finish walking up the steps form the autopsy room.

"Ok then, oh and Grace, welcome to Torchwood."


	5. The Start of Something

Chapter 5 – The Start of Something

Jack, Gwen, Ianto, Tosh and Owen all left the hub. Apparently two weevils had decided to run rampage through Cardiff so Jack needed everyone on the round up, excluding me. This meant I was left in the hub on my own. It wasn't like the first time, the first time I had been asleep whilst everyone else had gone to get me birthday presents. This time, however, I was wide awake. The claxon had stopped about three minutes ago and all I could hear was water running down the side of the huge structure in the middle of the hub and a faint moaning noise from a distant corridor. The thing is that noise was what drew me to corridor and my first encounter with the Torchwood vaults. This is place where any of the living aliens go before their interrogated by one of us lot. I walked into the damp corridor and saw a series of cells, some where closed off by doors others had clear reinforced glass between the two walls of the alcove. I walked to the end of the corridor and looked in the last cell.

This was where the moaning was coming from and this is where I had my first encounter with a live alien.

In the corner of the cell was a wrinkly bald headed creature wearing what looked like mechanic's overalls. It was crouched over and looked in a bad way. It was moaning

Weeping almost.

"You've met Janet then?" Jack said, startling me.

"I thought you were catching aliens?" I replied

"Nah! I sent the others so that I could talk to you" Jack looked at me. I tried not to giggle.

I asked Jack what was on my mind. "Do you really want me to work for Torchwood?" it had been bugging me ever since I heard Owen and Jack's argument earlier.

"I don't want you to work for Torchwood, but your dad does."

I looked quizzically at Jack; my dad wanted me to work for Torchwood?

"Why?"

"To prepare you, when he comes Grace he'll want you to go travelling with him. He'll take you to all sorts of places and you'll meet all sorts of people. Sometimes not even human. He wants you to be ready to face them. After all your part alien yourself."

"Is this the joys of being a time person?"

"Time lord and yes. Your brother and sister had to go through it to."

Brother and sister? I had siblings?

"Why didn't you tell me? Jack you know so much about my life, why didn't you get in touch earlier? You the missing part of my life. "

"You really wanna know?" Jack looked down at his feet. "I couldn't bear to look at you when you were younger because you looked too much like your mum. Still do actually."

"So, I'm sure you could have sorted something out."

Just then Owen and Gwen came through the door with a weevil in hand, closely followed by Ianto and Tosh. The weevils had bags over their heads and were heavily sedated with something.

"Welcome to the Torchwood vaults Grace; if you follow me I'll give you the rest of the tour." Owen said smiling at me.

"Not until she's seen me. Sorry Owen"

I looked at Owen and mouthed a silent apology. I liked the fact that I would spending some time just with Owen. He smiled back. Such a cute smile. Snap out of it Grace! Was I really falling for Owen?

I reluctantly followed Jack back to his office where he gestured for me to take a seat.

"ok" Jack said kicking back in his chair. "Got any more questions you'd like to spring on me?"

Blimey, that had come out of the blue.

"Grace, it's ok to be scared and curious at the same time. Just tell me what's on your mind"

What's on my mind?! Ermm…. Let me think! How hot Owen looks in that top? SNAP OUT OF IT GRACE!!! I lied to Jack.

"When can I get started?" If Jack found out my obsession with one of his members of staff, I don't think he would be happy.

"That my dear Grace is more like it!" Jack smiled and dashed out of the room grabbing my hand and dragging me behind him in the process.

Jack stood in the middle of the hub right next to my birthday cake. He shouted at the others. "You guys actually going to eat this cake or not?"

"I'll bring the coffee" Ianto said.

I'll never forget that day. That was the day when everything changed and my new life started. A new life that would change my very existence forever.

_AN: ok so that is it. It's up to you whether you want to here the rest of Grace's story. Read and Review please you lovely people. Even if you didn't like it. At least then I know! _

_To be continued in Love and Revelations? it's up to you. :)_


End file.
